Gardening
Gardening is a way to earn money other than working, baking, or having a pet find it. You can unlock more seeds as you level up. But gardening gains less XP than baking. All plots are 3 stars, therefore making it a better way to earn money than 1 or 2 star stoves. Some seeds may turn into a sim-eating plant, which is determined by spinning a wheel, and your sims can negotiate with them. Planting and Optimal set up With planting seeds it will often be understood that it is a good and engaging way to make money; this process can be optimised by creating a house with one room (14 x 14) this room desgin will then have a whole wall with toilets, a row of sinks, a row with fridges and a row of coffee machines. All these satify the needs bars and make the Sims inspired. You can then have in the middle of the room all the plots, this is the optimal setup for sims and planting. Seeds stats Yield probabilities Gardening can be very profitable when done correctly. The following table highlights the yield probabilities of every plant type in The Sims FreePlay. An explanation of the table and its columns can be found below: * 0: The Names' Column displays the name of the plant as well as whether the Sim is Inspired or not at the time of planting. NOTE: An inspired Sim yields on average 1.5x more Simoleons and Experience. If possible it is advised to always keep your Sims Inspired when performing any task in the game. * 1: This column shows the cost of each seed type. Purchasing your seeds from the Marketplace is a good habit as you pay a fraction less for each seed and you gain Town Value for your purchases. Some seeds cost Life Points to purchase and are in most cases a non-profitable plant type. * 2: This column shows the time it takes to perform a task. The numbers are all displayed in hours. * 3: This column shows the risk factor of getting a mutated Sim-Eating plant. On average 60% of the time a sim-eating plant will appear. The number 1 signifies a 100% yield and the number 0.4 signifies a 40% yield. * 4: This column shows the time it takes to Negotiate with a Sim-Eating plant. This is factored into future calculations to yield more accurate data. * 5: This column shows the Simoleon Yield of a successful planting session. * 6: This column shows the NET Simoleon Yield after subtracting the original cost of the seed. By purchasing seeds from the Marketplace this value can increase by a small fraction however this value is far too small to be seriously considered in this calculation. * 7: This column shows the NET Daily Simoleon Yield of a certain plant type. It assumes a non-stop planting session of 24 hours. * 8: This column shows the XP Yield of a successful planting session. * 9: This column shows the NET Daily XP Yield of a certain plant type. It assumes a non-stop planting session of 24 hours. * 10: The Notes Column displays which plants are special: Yellow = Costs LP, Green = Mutated Seed (May generate a Sim-Eating Plant) A condensed version of the above table is generated and highlights the most important of seeds. The condensed table shows only the Inspired-Sim values of all the plants. It also eliminates the plants that require LP to purchase, the plants with a risk of turning into Sim-Eating Plants, and the Bell Pepper plant since it is a free plant with a very rapid 30 second planting duration. Also Further condensation eliminates the excess Columns and only focuses on the Columns displaying the Yield Duration, and Yield Profits for a single session and a 24-Hr Session. Deductions and Recommendations for Sim Gardners can be found below: # Always plant with an Inspired-Sim as they yield on average 150% more Simoleon and XP than Sad-Sims (Except when planting Bell Peppers). # Corn and Carrots are the BEST safe crops to plant in a continuous manner. (In a 24-Hr non-stop planting session Carrots yield about 35% more Simoleons than Corn, however with a short planting duration of 5-minutes it may be an impossible goal and therefore CORN is considered the best) # If you would like to plant seeds while you sleep or while you are at work it is advised to plant Beans as they profit the most in a one-time planting session. Category:Article stubs Category:Actions